Appel manqué
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Depuis quelques semaines, Stiles trouve le matin un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu vers quatre heures du matin, heures à laquelle il dort toujours. Une partie un peu trop endiablée d'un jeu vidéo va le garder éveillé assez longtemps pour recevoir l'appel, et lui donner un début de réponse. / Inspiré d'un post Tumblr / Sterek


**TITRE :** Appel Manqué

 **GENRE :** Fluff, tanche de vie, mise en couple.

 **PLOT :** Depuis quelques semaines, Stiles trouve le matin un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu vers quatre heures du matin, heures à laquelle il dort toujours. Une partie un peu trop endiablée d'un jeu vidéo va le garder éveillé assez longtemps pour recevoir l'appel, et lui donner un début de réponse.

 **RATING :** T, c'est tout simple, tout gentil, tout cute.

 **COUPLE** : Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **SPOILER :** Post Saison 3 de Teen Wolf, saison 4 n'existe pas - dernière scène de la saison 3 réarrangée. -

 **NOTE :** Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Teen Wolf, et l'histoire m'a été inspirée par un post tumblr ( a voir en fin d'histoire, pour éviter un spoiler )

 **BÊTA** : Merci à **Hachi Osaki** et **Sweatheart15** :D

 _Bonne lecture ! ~_

* * *

Stiles sursauta quand son téléphone, sur lequel il était à moitié assis, se mit à vibrer. Le jeune homme gigota sur son lit pour l'attraper et ravala un grognement en remarquant seulement l'heure. 4h15. Il avait encore perdu la notion du temps en jouant, c'était bien sa veine - heureusement qu'il commençait plus tard les cours le lendemain. Aujourd'hui. Enfin, vous voyez.

Le fils du shérif fronça les sourcils en fixant son téléphone, qui vibrait toujours dans sa main. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler en numéro masqué à quatre heures du matin ?

Il réfléchit le temps d'un instant - mais vu son cerveau, ça allait à la vitesse d'une Ferrari lâchée sur le champ de courses, autant dire qu'il changea d'avis de nombreuses fois. Et si c'était un méchant pas beau ? Ou alors, et si c'était son père ? - Non. Ce dernier dormait dans sa chambre, il l'aurait entendu s'il avait été appelé en pleine nuit. Et puis son père faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas le déranger, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Le shérif dans son lit voulait dire pas d'urgence, de son côté tout du moins.

Scott l'aurait appelé sans passer par le numéro masqué.

Lydia aussi.

Malia, elle, était trop contente de sa sonnerie personnalisée sur le téléphone de son ex petit ami - " _Who run the world_ ", vous imaginez le tableau ? - pour ne pas l'embêter en l'appelant sans déclencher cette dite sonnerie.

On en revenait donc aux vilains pas beaux qui avaient kidnappé ses amis. Oh mon dieu, ils allaient lui demander une rançon, et il n'avait que sept dollars en petite monnaie dans sa jarre " _Voyage aux chutes du Niagara_ " ! Comment il allait s'en sortir ?!

Le tout, en moins de quatre secondes. Le cerveau de Stiles était une anomalie qu'il aimerait bien disséquer un jour.

Ni une, ni deux, il décrocha.

\- Aaaallo ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai que de quoi me payer le billet de bus pour aller à San Francisco ! Clama-t-il avec tout le courage qu'il possédait.

Et à quatre heures du matin, il n'en avait plus beaucoup. Eh, il venait de se faire une session de près de six heures sur _The Last of us_ , laissez-le un peu tranquille !

\- _... Stiles_? S'étonna une voix brisée à l'autre bout du fil.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

\- Oh mon dieu Derek, tu vas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite.

\- _Euh... Je, rien._

Stiles cligna des paupières.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles en pleine nuit, s'il n'y a rien ? Tu imagines ? Je viens de me faire des films ! Truc de malade, figure-toi que je n'ai pas assez si je dois payer une rançon pour vous sauver de vos ravisseurs. Enfin, je pense que je pourrais faire un tour à quelques tables de poker pas très légales pour faire fructifier mes sept pauvres dollars, je suis très bon dans le comptage des cartes. Eh, tu sais que c'est une vachement bonne idée, ça ?

\- _... Tu n'étais pas censé répondre. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_ Grogna Derek.

Stiles frissonna - urk, même au téléphone ça lui faisait de l'effet, il avait un sérieux problème - et secoua la tête.

\- Une _game_ qui a mal tourné, je n'ai pas vu l'heure - eh mais attends, comment ça, je n'étais pas censé répondre ?

\- _Va te coucher, Stiles_ , grogna de nouveau le plus âgé de la meute.

Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, le Loup-garou raccrocha.

Stiles, son téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, cligna des paupières d'un air perdu. Oh. Ah. Bien, d'accord, tout à fait.

Le jeune homme fusilla l'appareil du regard, comme si le pauvre objet y était pour quelque chose. Puis il soupira et décida enfin de le mettre en mode avion, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, et éteignit enfin la console. Il rampa sous les couvertures et se terra dans la chaleur, prêt à accueillir Morphée les bras grands ouverts.

Malheureusement - et nous n'allons pas revenir sur le cerveau défectueux de Stiles - ce dernier ne put rien y faire. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, tournant et retournant l'idée que Derek venait de l'appeler sans apparemment aucune raison valable, que le Loup-garou avait semblé endormi mais aussi déboussolé, et Stiles se demandait s'il devait le rappeler pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mais si lui et Derek s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis un petit moment déjà, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient les potes les plus proches de la planète, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Non pas que cela aurait déplu à Stiles, pas du tout cela dit. Diantre, il avait réussi à développer un béguin impressionnant pour le gars le moins accessible de la ville, de l'État, peut-être même _**du pays tout entier**_ \- mis à part si les frères Winchester existaient pour de vrai et à ce moment-là, Dean remporterait la médaille d'or -. Et ce dernier l'appelait. De lui-même. Alors qu'aucune menace connue ne pesait sur Beacon Hills. En pleine nuit - débrouillez-vous pour remettre tout en place, il était quatre heures trente du matin, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

D'ailleurs tiens. Voilà. Peut-être que ça répondait à l'interrogation de ces derniers mois, soit, qui tentait de l'appeler au moins deux fois par semaine, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Réponse, un Sourwolf qui a mis son téléphone en mode discret sans aucune raison.

Hm, tout cela méritait enqu-

Stiles s'endormit.

.*.

Il avait vu Derek deux fois le lendemain et, par deux fois, ça avait été comme si ce de(r)nier s'était attendu à ce que Stiles vienne lui demander des comptes.

Oh oui, qu'il le voulait. Il avait rarement désiré aussi fort quelque chose - quoi que le postérieur du même bonhomme entrait dans la compétition, mais c'était un autre sujet - sérieux, vous avez vu ce boule de rêve ?! -

Mais Stiles était quelqu'un de respectueux. Avec un peu de manque de tact, certes, mais respectueux tout de même.

Bon, d'accord. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de manque de tact, très bien. Mais franchement, la tête que tirait Derek, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup de pied dans son petit chiot, et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire avec. Alors Stiles fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Deux jours plus tard, le jeune homme avait de nouveau un appel manqué qui datait de quatre heures du matin.

.

Au bout d'une semaine à se poser des questions, Stiles décida d'agir en conséquence. S'il mettait toujours son téléphone en mode avion pour la nuit, c'était parce que son sommeil était plutôt léger. Et se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par un mail de quelques sites anglais qu'il suivait, uh uh, merci bien. Alors il désactiva la mise à jour automatique de sa boite mail et garda la sonnerie de son téléphone la plus haute pour la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Un rapide coup d'œil à la liste de ses appels manqués avait montré que Derek l'appelait le plus souvent le mercredi matin et le samedi matin, tout le temps entre quatre et cinq heures - et un peu plus rarement, le vendredi matin.

Stiles espérait qu'à un moment donné, Derek allait expliquer ce qui se tramait derrière ses appels, mais peut-être espérait-il un peu trop du Loup-garou taciturne.

Quand son téléphone sonna cette nuit-là, Stiles ouvrit les yeux dans l'instant. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour se réveiller rapidement - mis à part peut-être le matin de la première nuit après une nuit blanche - mais là, c'était bien. Il observa son écran - " _Numéro inconnu_ " - le temps d'un instant puis décrocha.

\- Hey Sourwolf, chantonna-t-il presque en portant le téléphone à son oreille, blotti sous ses draps.

Un silence surpris lui répondit et le jeune homme soupira.

\- Aaaallo, je sais que tu es là.

\- _Pourquoi tu es encore debout_ ? S'enquit de nouveau Derek d'une voix grave, un peu tremblante.

Le ventre de Stiles se contracta en l'entendant si... Eh bien, il avait l'air un peu vulnérable comme ça, mais il ne pensait pas que lui demander pourquoi soit la meilleure des solutions.

\- Je ne l'étais pas.

\- _Je t'ai réveillé ?_ Grogna l'aîné, et Stiles haussa les épaules même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. J'ai juste oublié de mettre mon téléphone en mode avion ce soir, mentit-il avec aplomb. Dis, je me disais pour l'anniversaire de Malia, tu crois qu'on pourrait venir chez toi ?

\- _Q-Quoi ?_

\- Bah oui, après tout, c'est ta cousine. Je sais bien que ça vous a énormément surpris, mais vous êtes toujours de la même famille. Eh puis bon, reconnaissons-le, ton loft est carrément trop cool, s'amusa le jeune homme en roulant entre les draps.

Un autre silence au bout du fil et Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Derek ?

\- _Hm, oui, d'accord,_ répondit enfin le Loup-garou d'une voix un peu lointaine.

\- Mais t'inquiète, ce sera que nous hein ! Précisa Stiles, soucieux de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, ça ne va pas être différent que lors de la soirée film avec la meute. Sauf qu'il y aura un gâteau, des bougies à souffler et des cadeaux à déballer en plus.

\- _Ça... Ça ne me dérange pas_ , affirma Derek.

Stiles sourit en constatant que sa voix n'avait plus ces accents de vulnérabilité.

\- Cool alors ! Bon, après, je ne sais pas si on se le fera le soir même. On a cours le lendemain matin, mais... Hm, pourquoi pas le week-end d'après, tu en dis quoi ?

\- _Oui_.

\- Simple, court et efficace, comme toujours, rit doucement Stiles.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis s'étira, se disant que se lever presque deux heures en avance n'allait peut-être pas changer grand-chose à sa routine, sauf peut-être se couchera-t-il plus tôt le soir venu, ne plus veiller jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Alors il se redressa et se leva.

\- Derek ? Appela-t-il.

\- _Hm ?_

\- Ça va ?

Sous-entendu " _Ça va mieux ?_ " sans avoir à le dire à voix haute. Derek sembla hésiter un instant et murmura positivement.

\- Cool. On se voit toujours ce soir ?

Session d'entraînement de meute, Lydia et lui recevant un entraînement beaucoup plus léger mais toujours intense pour les pauvres hères qu'ils étaient, sans super-force et super-vitesse.

\- _Après vos cours_ , précisa Derek.

\- Hm ! Renifla Stiles. Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais me précipiter et sécher les cours pour un séance de torture ? Duh, réfléchis deux secondes.

Peut-être se l'imagina-t-il, mais Stiles était sûr que Derek venait d'étouffer un rire.

\- Alors à tout à l'heure, termina-t-il l'appel.

Derek marmonna quelque chose et Stiles raccrocha. Il observa son téléphone quelques secondes avant de sourire fièrement.

Ça s'était plutôt bien passé.

.*.

\- ' _Hey Babe, wassup_ ' ?

\- ... 'babe' ?

Stiles cligna des paupières avant d'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Oooooh mon dieu, nom d'une pipe en bois ! Danno déteint sur moi, couina-t-il, mortifié.

Un long silence lui répondit et Stiles n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, sortir de son lit et se frapper la tête contre un mur.

\- Derek, je... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire.

\- _Tu regardes H05 ?_

La voix de Derek était surprise, un peu... eh bien, maladroite, comme s'il se forçait à commencer une conversation. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, mais sauta sur l'occasion, hochant vivement la tête.

\- Ouais, j'arrivais pas à dormir ! Du coup, je me refais les épisodes. C'est un peu mon péché mignon. Et encore, je ne regarde pas la série pour les enquêtes, mais pour les personnages. Tu connais un peu ?

\- _Hm. Ma mère était fan d'Hawaï Police_ _d'Etat_ _. Elle nous a un peu transmis la fièvre, à Laura et moi_.

Stiles sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Jamais Derek ne s'était laissé aller à parler de sa mère. Ou de Laura. En fait, il n'avait jamais rien dit de personnel jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce l'heure qui le rendait un peu bavard, peut-être est-ce le fait que Derek commençait tout simplement à s'ouvrir à d'autres, Stiles n'en savait trop rien. Toujours était-il qu'il... qu'il trouvait ça bien.

\- Ah, j'ai jamais vu la première série ! J'ai vu que le reboot, s'amusa-t-il. Parce que bon, j'adore Alex O'Loughlin ; et l'alchimie qu'il a avec Scott Caan, c'est...

Il se mordit soudainement la lèvre en soupirant.

\- Enfin bon. Apparemment, d'après Scotty, je suis le seul à voir ça, marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un rire un peu soufflé à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles se redressa dans son lit.

\- Non, non, non ! Je l'affirme haut et fort, ces deux-là sont faits pour terminer ensemble ! Je veux dire...

Et le jeune homme se mit à déblatérer toutes les preuves qui appuyaient sa théorie comme quoi le McDanno était canon - tout du moins, pour les scénaristes, les acteurs principaux, les figurants, ceux qui faisaient la lumière, le son, et même les putains d'ananas sur les pizzas hawaïennes !

\- Ils. sont. obligés. de. terminer. ensembleuh ! S'égosilla presque Stiles au téléphone.

Cette fois-ci, Derek rit plus franchement au téléphone, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme.

\- _Plus sérieusement Stiles... Si tu n'as pas encore dormi, vas-y_.

Le jeune homme ravala un bâillement et se frotta les yeux.

\- Ouais, ouais, tu as raison. Et toi, essayes de te rendormir, OK ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix qui commençait à faiblir.

 _\- Euh, je... oui._

\- Dors bien, Derek.

- _... Toi aussi._

.*.

Qui aurait cru qu'une conversation nocturne, variant entre 5 et 30 minutes, tous les deux trois jours par semaine, pouvait rapprocher autant ?

Enfin, nous parlions de Derek Hale, là. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait commencé à sourire à tout-va, à rire pour tout et n'importe quoi, et profiter de la vie comme la plupart des jeunes de 24 ans le faisaient, quitte à traîner avec les petits jeunes de 18 ans qu'ils étaient ! Pas du tout, c'était... Bien plus subtil. Et puis, c'était seulement avec Stiles, et ça, _**ÇA**_ , c'était juste incroyable.

Pendant les réunions de meute, les entraînements et autres soirées entre eux, quand Stiles se rapprochait de Derek - pour une raison ou une autre - il n'était pas froidement rembarré comme il l'avait été pendant un moment, au début, quand il essayait encore d'être cordial. Derek le laissait s'approcher et, Stiles oserait-il le dire ? Ses épaules se détendaient un minimum et.. et il arrivait même à lui tourner le dos.

Ça pouvait être bête, comme constatation, mais... Stiles l'avait remarqué - quand le postérieur de Derek avait commencé à se dandiner un peu plus sous son nez : Derek tournait rarement le dos aux gens, même à ceux de sa meute. Enfin, il le faisait, bien entendu, mais la plupart du temps, il gardait tout le monde dans son champ de vision. Mais depuis le mois écoulé ? Depuis que Stiles avait commencé à prendre les appels de Derek pour l'assommer de son blabla sans fondement, juste pour combler le vide de la conversation avec un Derek... toujours déphasé au début de l'appel ? Derek était définitivement détendu à ses côtés.

Ooooou alors, il s'était enfin décidé à considérer Stiles comme un microbe inoffensif, qui ne risquait pas de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Hm, à méditer.

\- Dis, tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un microbe ?

Il entendit presque le clignement de paupière surpris de Derek au téléphone.

 _\- Pardon ?_

Stiles dodelina de la tête et roula sur le ventre, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

\- Hm, je me demandais si tu pouvais me considérer comme une menace, ou non.

\- _Auhm... Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu es arrivé à te faire cette réflexion_ , soupira Derek.

Et Stiles était sûr (!) d'entendre le sourire dans la voix du Loup-garou. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le voir en vrai, d'abord ?! Le jeune homme ravala un soupir déçu - son béguin ne faisait que s'enraciner un peu plus, avec ces conversations nocturnes... Ce secret. Personne ne savait - pourquoi le sauraient-ils ? Même Stiles ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'appelait.

\- Non mais... Ouais, en fait, non, tu ne veux pas savoir, s'amusa Stiles en fermant les yeux, passant une main sur son front. Désolé.

\- _... Je ne dis pas que tu aurais le dessus sur moi. Mais je pense que tu saurais comment t'y prendre un minimum. Tu es débrouillard et tu cours avec les loups depuis assez longtemps pour connaître des astuces_ , déclara enfin Derek d'une voix posée.

Le cœur de Stiles dérailla.

\- A-Ah ?

\- _Tu en doutes ?_

\- Bah, tu sais des fois... Lydia et moi, on n'a pas votre force, votre vitesse... On n'est pas aussi bien que vous.

\- _Vous êtes juste... différents. Et dans une meute, c'est un atout._

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et eut énormément - énormément - de mal à retenir son gémissement. Il enfonça un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller et soupira discrètement.

\- OK. D'accord, cool.

Par dieu ! Il n'allait définitivement pas pouvoir se défaire de ce béguin...

.*.

Stiles sursauta et se redressa dans son lit, avant de gémir et de s'y laisser retomber. Sa tête battait la samba, il avait des courbatures partout et à peine avait-il le temps de penser à retrouver sa boîte de mouchoirs, qu'il éternua à s'en cracher les poumons. Le jeune homme frissonna de froid et s'enterra un peu plus sous les couvertures, grimaçant.

Oui, bon. Stiles avait la grippe, et alors ?! Ça n'arrive à personne, peut-être ?! - Oui, quand Stiles était malade, il était grognon.

Parce que quand il était malade, c'était souvent à ce moment-là que son cerveau acceptait de se calmer, d'aller plus... lentement. Sauf que c'était lié à la maladie, et ce n'était pas qu'il allait plus lentement, c'était qu'un énorme nuage de brume poisseuse immobilisait les rouages de son esprit et plus rien ne fonctionnait. Donc en fait, ce n'était pas agréable.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux en reniflant peu élégamment. Son bras se balança à côté de son oreiller pour tâter le matelas et toucha enfin son téléphone. Il le porta devant son visage et plissa des yeux en gémissant de douleur, la luminosité de l'écran - pourtant au minimum - lui provoquant un mal de crâne à en tuer un zombie.

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il était malade. Derek ne l'avait appelé qu'en début de semaine, et Stiles avait senti qu'il allait l'appeler cette nuit alors la veille, sachant que quand il était malade, une bombe pouvait exploser à côté de lui sans que cela ne le réveille, il avait mis cent cinquante réveils pour 4h15, histoire d'être réveillé à temps pour répondre au Loup-garou.

Sauf qu'en arrêtant son réveil, son écran de veille lui sourit malicieusement en lui montrant la notification d'un appel manqué, dix minutes plus tôt.

Stiles cligna des paupières et gémit. Noooon ! Il avait raté l'appel de Derek ! - Bon, ce dernier continuait de l'appeler en numéro masqué, mais qui d'autre ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, trouva sa boîte de mouchoirs pour se dégager le nez - parce que sérieusement, parler du nez ? Beurk. Puis il se réinstalla entre les coussins après avoir gobé quelques médicaments, histoire de calmer le mal de crâne qui tambourinait sous ses cheveux - et il appuya enfin sur le petit avatar de louveteau qui montrait les crocs - hahah, il adorait cette image. C'était vraiment très loin de la manière dont il voyait Derek, mais ... _Cette image_ , quoi.

\- _Tu n'étais pas obligé de me rappeler._

\- Chuuuut, souffla Stiles en plissant des yeux, enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller. Parle pas trop fort s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

\- _Oh... Attends, pourquoi tu ne dors pas, si tu es malade ?_

Stiles frissonna. La voix de Derek était douce - toujours grave, mais douce, parce que Stiles le lui avait demandé. Le jeune homme sourit un peu en fermant les yeux.

\- J'avais espéré que mon réveil m'empêche de rater ton appel, mais tu m'as appelé plus tôt que d'habitude et je n'ai rien entendu. Désolé, Der', conclut-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Une exclamation un peu étouffée perça le téléphone, surprise et interloquée.

 _\- Ça ne va pas ?! Ne t'excuse pas, Stiles ! Je veux dire, rien ne te force à me répondre toutes les nuits, et là, tu es malade. Tu devrais te reposer._

\- Maaais non, c'bon. J'ai juste la grippe...

 _\- Justement, tu dois être extrêmement fatigué. De toute façon, ça s'entend, Stiles-_

\- Tu me diras un jour, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demanda enfin Stiles.

Certes, ça faisait depuis... eh bien, deux mois maintenant (!) qu'il répondait à Derek à chaque fois que ce dernier l'appelait en pleine nuit, et il n'avait jamais osé lui demander des comptes. Là, il mettait cela sur le compte de sa maladie, qui le ralentissait.

 _\- Je... euh, ouais._

\- Quand tu veux, hein. Si tu veux. Tu sais quoi, t'fais ce que tu veux, ricana à moitié le jeune homme, blotti sous sa couette.

Il n'imagina pas le rire léger que souffla Derek.

 _\- Tu es encore plus déphasé que d'habitude_ , constata le Loup-garou, clairement amusé.

\- Hm hm, fredonna le plus jeune, hochant vivement la tête.

Puis il gémit de douleur et plissa les yeux.

 _\- Stiles ?_ S'inquiéta Derek.

\- Hm, c'rien, j'ai bougé la tête trop vite et ça m'a réveillé le mal de tête. Tu ne veux pas parler ? Ta voix calme les tambours.

C'était vrai. Mais l'aurait-il avoué en n'étant pas malade ? Pas sûr. Il n'y eut qu'une seconde de silence avant que la voix de Derek soit de nouveau là, tout contre l'oreille de Stiles, qui souffla un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Bien sûr. Je crois que je peux faire ça, tu réponds bien à mon caprice des nuits._

\- Hm, un caprice ? S'étonna le jeune homme, un peu surpris.

Certes, c'était un peu bizarre d'appeler toujours la même personne plusieurs nuits par semaine, mais de là à dire que c'était un 'caprice', Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Quoiqu'en fait, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, justement.

\- _Hmhm_ , confirma Derek.

Stiles entendit la cafetière du Loup-garou se mettre en marche et il sourit.

\- Mets du lait d'amandes, et pense à moi, ricana-t-il.

Derek souffla un rire.

 _\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi, pour boire ce genre de choses._

\- Eeeeh. C'est bio, c'est bon. Et c'est moins mauvais pour la santé que le lait de vache, marmonna le plus jeune.

 _\- Hm, si tu le dis._

\- Je te le dis, j'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Der'.

 _\- D'où vient ce surnom ? Pour Der' ?_

Stiles cligna des paupières puis grimaça.

\- Je suis malade, d'accord ? Ne fais pas attention, grommela-t-il.

Le jeune homme entendit presque le sourire de Derek de son lit. Puis, malgré le fait qu'il soit malade, il perçut le changement tout de suite.

 _\- J'ai des cauchemars_ , avoua enfin Derek d'une voix un peu sombre.

Stiles rouvrit un œil et fredonna un petit bruit, pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu, mais pas sûr que de lui demander de s'expliquer allait... Eh bien, aider, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- _Souvent_ , continua Derek, le ton grave. _Je revis l'incendie, Laura, tout... tout ça._

Le jeune homme se redressa entre les coussins et tint ses jambes contre lui, le téléphone contre son oreille. Malgré sa maladie, il écoutait très consciencieusement.

\- J'ai encore des crises de panique la nuit à cause du nogitsune, avoua Stiles avant de se racler la gorge.

Tout le monde dans la meute le savait. Pendant quelques semaines, Stiles n'avait pu dormir seul, il avait eu besoin d'une présence à ses côtés, pour quand il se réveillait, pour être sûr d'être... vraiment réveillé.

\- _Oui_ , souffla Derek. _Eh bien, justement. Quel_ _que_ _... quelq_ _ue_ _temps après cette histoire, j'ai eu un... Un cauchemar tellement bizarre... C'était un double rêve en fait. D'un côté, j'étais... au loft. Il y avait un cartel de chasseurs mexicains qui cherchait_ la loba. _Je leur disais que jamais je leur dirais où j'avais caché Cora. Et de l'autre côté, j'étais dans les vestiaires du lycée_ \- Derek se racla la gorge - _avec toi, et je te demandais comment on savait qu'on rêvait_ , expliqua-t-il.

Stiles renifla et porta un mouchoir à son nez.

\- Hm, on a plus de doigts, on n'arrive pas à lire quelque chose d'écrit, les lettres sont dans le désordre, rien n'a de sens, lista-t-il.

\- _Exactement._ _C_ _'est ce que tu me disais d'ailleurs, et en effet, tu avais six doigts. Et..._

Il se tut le temps d'un instant, comme pour prendre le temps de respirer, de remettre ses idées au clair. Stiles attendit patiemment.

\- _Du coup, j'étais de retour dans le loft... où le cartel se faisait... tuer par... eh bien par Kate._

Stiles sursauta et cligna des yeux.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- _Il_ _y_ _n'y a pas que la morsure comme moyen de transformation. Si une griffure est assez profonde, ça peut être un moyen_ , déclara sombrement Derek. _Et Peter a tué Kate en lui arrachant la gorge avec ses griffes._

\- Oh.

\- _Hm._ _E_ _t... Et puisque que les vestiaires, c'était un rêve, le loft ça ne pouvait être que... que la réalité._

Stiles frissonna, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Hm...

 _\- Sauf que..._

Derek se racla de nouveau la gorge, la voix un peu étranglée et gênée.

\- _Soudainement, tu étais là, alors que Kate venait de me tirer du plomb dans l'abdomen, et tu me disais de regarder ma blessure, de voir clairement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et mes deux mains, qui faisaient pression sur ma blessure, avaient six doigts. Je me suis réveillé en panique,_ conclut-il rapidement.

\- Eh beh tu m'étonnes, couina le jeune homme.

Quel cauchemar !

 _\- C'est juste que..._

La voix de Derek baissa d'un cran, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Stiles entende.

\- _Je fais des cauchemars sur l'incendie depuis que c'est arrivé. Sauf qu'après ça, après ces cauchemars-là, tu étais là devant la maison en train de brûler, et tu me disais... de me réveiller, que ce n'était que de mauvais souvenirs, que des cauchemars._

Stiles passa la langue sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête, comprenant un peu.

\- Du coup.. tu m'appelles pour ... Oh, le répondeur, c'est ça ? Pour t'assurer que.. que tu es bien réveillé, quelque chose comme ça ? Devina-t-il.

Eh, c'était que la grippe ralentissait peut-être son esprit de déduction, mais ne le stoppait pas vraiment !

 _\- ... hm, oui. Ta.. ta voix m'ancre dans la réalité et m'aide à reprendre le contrôle plus rapidement,_ avoua le Loup-garou.

Stiles essaya vraiment de combattre la sensation chaude qui l'enveloppa, mais c'était vraiment, vraiment difficile. Pouvoir connaître ce Derek plus... Plus vulnérable, plus doux aussi, d'une certaine manière, peut-être que ça transformait son béguin en " _Je veux t'inviter à dîner et qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble_ ". Aïeuh.

\- Du coup, s'enquit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- _Comment ça ?_ Sembla s'inquiéter Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête de te répondre ? Je veux dire, peut-être que c'est plus facile pour toi de juste.. m'entendre dire que je suis sûrement plongé dans une partie de Final Fantasy et que si c'est pour la bière, qu'ils réessayent dans quelques minutes ?

Il était très fier de son message codé dans son répondeur. La bière, c'était la meute. Parce que meute, c'était "pack". Et on disait "pack de bière". TADDA ! Oui, il était fier.

 _\- ... C'est toi qui vois._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. La voix de Derek maintenant... C'était comme s'il acceptait comme un condamné que... que les choses n'iraient jamais comme il le voudrait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah moi, j'aime bien te parler au téléphone. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas tes sourcils d'ici, du coup, tu es obligé d'utiliser des mots pour te faire comprendre, et ça change, j'aime bien ça !

Oui bon, peut-être aurait-il dû garder le _j'aime bien ça_ pour lui. Qu'importe. Parce que Derek rit. Un rire léger et étouffé, comme réprimé, mais il rit tout de même.

\- _T'as vraiment un problème avec mes sourcils_ , s'amusa-t-il.

\- Bah oui ! Tu les utilises plus pour communiquer que ta propre bouche, et quand tu te transformes, ils disparaissent on ne sait où. Alors ouais, j'ai un problème avec tes sourcils !

Cette fois-ci, Derek rit plus franchement et Stiles ne réprima pas son sourire.

\- Alors, juste pour que tu le saches, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, d'accord ? Conclut Stiles d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et sûre d'elle.

Sauf qu'il était malade et qu'il tombait peu à peu amoureux de ce loup grognon aux multiples facettes bien dissimulées. Alors c'était plutôt timide. Mais Derek sembla ne pas y faire attention.

 _\- Merci Stiles_ , dit-il plutôt.

Le cœur de ce dernier joua la samba dans sa poitrine quelques instants.

Et la fois d'après où Derek l'appela à 4h23, il n'était plus en numéro masqué.

.*.

Un silence de plomb malaisant étouffait le loft.

La meute avait cette fois-ci eu affaire à des ogres. Des ogres, de vrais ogres monstrueux, étaient venus à Beacon Hills, attirés par la puissance du Nemeton. Et franchement, ça avait été très dur de trouver des informations sur ces bestioles-là - il y avait beaucoup moins d'informations sur eux sur internet, et Stiles avait eu encore plus de problèmes à démêler le vrai du faux. Parce qu'en plus, Derek n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre d'êtres surnaturels. De plus, tout comme les Loups-garous, ils avaient deux formes. Sauf que sous leur forme humaine, rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient des ogres, justement. Pas une odeur, pas une seule caractéristique physique, rien. Ce n'était que quand ils se transformaient qu'on pouvait les trouver. C'était Deaton qui leur avait donné le nom de la créature à rechercher, grâce aux odeurs que la meute avait trouvées sur des lieux portant des traces de bûchers.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur ville, avec ces bûchers, jusqu'à ce que Stiles tombe sur une note de service du bureau du Shérif. Plus exactement, le bureau du Shérif de trois villes voisines. Avec quelques recherches, le fils du shérif trouva des informations qui glacèrent son sang. Deux orphelinats avaient été cambriolés et sept familles d'accueil avaient été tuées dans plusieurs accidents, que Stiles trouva louches. Et dans les deux cas, les enfants avaient disparu. Sept enfants dans les orphelinats, évaporés - ou plutôt enlevés -, trois des enfants n'avaient pas été retrouvés dans les familles d'accueil, les restes étant trop 'carbonisés' pour faire des recherches d'ADN. Et puis ce n'étaient que des accidents de voitures. Deux autres enfants avaient été enlevés dans un parc et une fête foraine, une petite avait été kidnappée en pleine rue, et les deux derniers, disparus après des cambriolages qui avaient mal tournés.

Quinze enfants en tout.

Quinze petits gamins qui s'étaient évaporés dans la nature. Et il y avait eu quinze bûchers dans Beacon Hills.

Toutes les légendes, contes et autres textes se regroupaient sur certains points. Les ogres aimaient la viande humaine, principalement les enfants, de la viande cuite.

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle aux membres de la meute, ils avaient eu du mal à le croire. Sauf qu'au bout de trois semaines de traque, trois longues semaines impitoyables, et qu'ils étaient arrivés près du nouveau bûcher, pour y trouver les ogres en train de dévorer la dernière fillette disparue, cette fillette qu'ils avaient espéré trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le doute n'était malheureusement plus permis.

Ils n'avaient pas essayé de discuter avec ces êtres. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi plus de deux minutes : les Loups-garous s'étaient occupés des ogres, et Lydia et Stiles s'étaient malheureusement occupés d'enfouir la dépouille de l'enfant dans les sous-bois.

Et ils étaient désormais là. La meute toute entière s'était réunie dans le loft de Derek, en silence, collés les uns aux autres pour se tenir chaud. Ils étaient tous frigorifiés de l'intérieur, malades de tout qu'ils avaient vu ce soir. Oh bien sûr, une grande partie d'entre eux étaient des Loups-garous, par dieu. Lydia était une banshee, une fille-de-Mort, ils étaient bien sombres comme groupe, même s'ils travaillaient pour la ... 'lumière', si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Mais ça... Ça ? C'était pire que tout, ce n'était... Et Stiles n'arrivait pas à faire la paix avec ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, c'était le propre des Loups-garous de vivre en meute, et c'était le propre des ogres de se nourrir de chair humaine encore jeune. Est-ce que les ogres pouvaient avoir un autre moyen de survivre sans se nourrir ? Hm, peut-être pas.

Stiles frissonna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, serrant ses jambes contre son torse alors qu'Avengers continuait de tourner à l'écran, mais il n'arrivait pas à y faire attention. Sa tête était totalement vide. À sa droite, il y avait Derek, présence forte et réconfortante contre son flanc. Blottie contre lui à gauche, Lydia regardait dans le vide, reniflant toutes les deux minutes. Le fils du shérif frissonna et bougea le bras pour enlacer les épaules de la Banshee et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et ferma les yeux, Stiles la laissa s'y reposer. Scott et Kira étaient assis sur le sol, enlacés et pressés contre le pied de Stiles et les jambes de Derek, Liam contre Scott et Malia à moitié sur le canapé et sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux de Lydia. Ils avaient beau être devant un film, des pizzas sur la table basse, agréablement tous ensemble, réunis, mais... Ils étaient trop retournés par ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là pour qu'ils soient calmes...

.

Petit à petit, les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Scott raccompagna sa petite-amie, ou ex petite-amie, Stiles ne savait plus où ils en étaient. Malia s'était glissée hors du loft sans que personne ne le réalise et quand Jason Bourne en était au milieu du film, Liam et Lydia prirent eux aussi congé ; il ne resta donc que Stiles et Derek, qui fixaient l'écran sans même le voir.

Stiles cligna des yeux et baissa un peu la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il sentit Derek bouger contre lui et l'aperçut le fixer du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est juste que, mon père est en service cette nuit, et que... que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver seul ce soir. Pas après cette journée. S'il te plaît, termina-t-il en un souffle.

Les yeux clos, il sursauta à peine quand Derek posa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc blotti contre le Loup-garou, et il était tellement épuisé émotionnellement qu'il n'arriva même pas à se sentir ému de la situation. Il cligna plutôt des paupières et soupira en se laissant se reposer contre lui.

\- Bien sûr, Stiles, déclara doucement Derek.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement alors que le nœud d'angoisse dans son estomac se dissipait peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux et sans même le réaliser, Stiles commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent n'être que des secondes, la main de Derek se posa sur sa nuque, chaude et réconfortante, alors que son visage se pressait un peu plus contre sa clavicule. Il cligna des paupières, se réveillant un peu. Sur l'écran de télévision de Derek, le générique se terminait. Le souffle du Loup-garou glissa sur son front et Stiles frissonna doucement.

\- Allez, viens Stiles. Allons-nous reposer.

Le jeune homme grogna un instant en se blottissant contre lui, ne préférant pas penser à ses actions.

\- Nooon, je ne veux pas bouger, gémit-il, espérant que Derek allait accepter cet état de fait et juste... Ne pas bouger du canapé.

Malheureusement, le Loup-garou ne semblait pas prendre en compte ses grommellements et se redressa, l'aidant à se lever à son tour. Sur ses pieds, Stiles soupira en se frottant les yeux et commença à ranger autour de lui. Derek en fit de même, s'occupant de ranger les boissons et la nourriture dans la cuisine tandis que Stiles lui, s'occupait de ranger le salon, remettant les coussins sur le canapé et arrêtant la télévision. Il s'apprêtait à fouiller dans le placard pour sortir un plaid quand Derek l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé, dit-il à voix basse.

Il le tira un peu vers les escaliers, les lumières éteintes dans le salon et la cuisine. Stiles sentit son cœur tressauter malgré la fatigue.

\- Attends Derek, je...

Il resta là, les bras ballants et l'émotion l'étreignant. Derek voulait qu'ils dorment... ensemble, et Stiles ne pouvait pas refuser. Parce que lui dire que " _Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai déjà souvent des rêves humides avec toi comme personnage princ_ _ipal_ _quand je suis chez moi et que toi, tu es ici - alors qu'on soit dans le même lit, c'est une très mauvaise idée._ " c'était une encore plus mauvaise idée.

Mais sans compter cela, il était encore fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement, et il... Il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter ce soir. Alors il baissa la tête en soupirant, abandonnant le combat. Il laissa donc Derek le pousser dans les escaliers, le guidant doucement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Stiles, assis sur le lit du Loup-garou, observa la pièce autour de lui avec une certaine tendresse. Il n'était jamais venu dans la chambre de Derek, et ça lui faisait bizarre d'être là, mais c'était aussi étonnamment naturel. Peut-être étaient-ce ses espoirs qui influençaient son ressenti, mais il était bien là, écoutant les bruits de la salle d'eau dans laquelle était allé Derek après que Stiles y soit passé. Était-ce étrange que chaque membre de la meute avait certains de ses produits de toilette chez Derek ? Peut-être. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et regarda autour du lit.

\- Dis, l'interpella-t-il alors que le Loup-garou sortait de la salle de bain.

Et le bougre était torse nu, une serviette sur le visage et un pantalon de jogging lâche sur les hanches. Stiles baissa de nouveau le regard, très rapidement, pour éviter de se perdre dans sa contemplation. Il se frotta doucement la nuque et soupira.

\- Je n'aurais pas laissé un t-shirt quelque part chez toi ? Pour cette nuit.

Il entendit Derek fouiller dans sa commode et un t-shirt tomba sur ses jambes. Stiles fronça les sourcils en le levant devant ses yeux.

\- C'est à toi, ça, non ?

\- Hm.

Stiles leva la tête vers Derek, qui cherchait autre chose entre ses piles de vêtements.

\- Je croyais que l'odeur était très importante pour les louloups ?

Ledit louloup renifla d'une manière un peu amusée sous le surnom.

\- Hm ? Et ? S'enquit-il en grognant, avant de soupirer en sortant un marcel blanc.

Les marcels blancs, la faiblesse de Stiles. Ce dernier cligna des paupières et caressa le tissu doux du haut de Derek, un haut, couleur un peu prune, le visage baissé.

\- Je vais embaumer ton t-shirt.

\- Crois-moi, Stiles. Tu vas déjà dormir dans mes draps et tout le loft embaume de vos odeurs respectives. Ça va aller, termina-t-il en enfilant le t-shirt.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête. D'accord. Si... Si ce n'était pas grave, tant mieux alors.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se déshabilla pour enfiler le t-shirt, restant en boxer. Il s'observa un instant, aussi peu habillé dans la chambre de son béguin monstrueux, puis haussa les épaules. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à ce genre de chose. Il frissonna en revoyant dans son esprit, aussi clairement que tout à l'heure, le bûcher et la petite fille à moitié dévorée, démembrée et... cuite. Il frissonna, l'odeur de la peau calcinée aussi claire dans son esprit que s'il y avait un corps brulé dans la pièce.

Stiles se rassit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à Derek qui prenait place dans le lit et qui éteignit la lumière. Il ferma les yeux quand la main du Loup-garou se posa dans son dos.

\- Stiles. Viens te coucher, souffla-t-il.

Le ventre du jeune homme se contracta - c'était si domestique comme situation. Il tourna la tête vers la tête de lit, observant Derek du coin de l'œil.

\- Comment tu vas, toi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Avec ce qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt dans la soirée ? Comment les plus jeunes avaient-ils pu oublier que cela avait sans aucun doute dû ramener de très mauvais souvenirs à l'esprit de Derek ?

Ce dernier resta silencieux un long moment avant de soupirer.

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Stiles ne put ravaler le ricanement amer qui déchira sa gorge.

\- Ouais, m'en parle pas...

Sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser sur le lit, rabattant les draps sur ses jambes. Il eut à peine le temps d'observer le plafond dans la pénombre et de profiter de la douce chaleur de Derek qu'il sentait à ses côtés, avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil lourd et profond, totalement épuisé.

.*.

Stiles se réveilla en sursautant. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se poser la question pour savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé, ou quelle heure il était. Il sentait Derek respirer avec difficulté, son front fermement pressé contre le milieu de son dos. Et dans la pénombre, Stiles voyait sa main gauche affublée de longues griffes tressauter, les enfonçant dans le matelas. Le bras du Loup-garou était balancé autour de son torse et le maintenait contre lui, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Ses griffes n'étaient pas enfoncées dans le matelas pour rien et Stiles trouvait cela extraordinaire que même encore endormi, Derek fasse attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Stiles frissonna en le sentant trembler un peu plus contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans son dos comme un animal cherchant à se protéger de quelque chose. Le jeune homme cligna des paupières et bougea. Derek s'immobilisa contre lui, un accroc dans la respiration.

\- Derek, attends, marmonna le jeune homme en se retournant dans le lit.

Encore à moitié endormi- parce qu'il faut le rappeler, la veille avait été une journée trop longue - Stiles grogna un peu et attira Derek contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre son torse. Derek resta immobile un long moment avant qu'un spasme ne le secoue lorsque le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, doucement.

\- Ça va Derek, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu es réveillé, tout va bien. Respire doucement, lui murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, tenant fermement le Loup-garou contre lui.

Il l'entendit lutter contre sa respiration puis petit à petit, prendre le rythme que Stiles avait instauré en caressant son dos. Le Loup-Garou se remit à trembler, tout le corps tendu en cherchant à se contrôler, mais Stiles n'en avait que faire. Il continua de le tenir contre son torse, inspirant lentement par le nez et expirant par la bouche pour inciter Derek à reproduire inconsciemment sa respiration.

\- Tout va bien, tu es réveillé. La meute va bien, continua-t-il de marmonner.

Puis il se tut, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses réconfortantes dans le dos de Derek. Le tissu y était humide de transpiration, et quand Derek referma ses bras autour de lui, ses mains qui agrippèrent son haut étaient de nouveau humaines. Comme plus tôt, le Loup-garou appuya son visage contre le t-shirt de Stiles, qui ferma les yeux et retint un soupir en sentant son cœur faire une embardée. Il se secoua intérieurement la tête et joua avec les boucles brunes qui caressaient son menton.

La tension dans la pièce, dans le lit, s'écoula doucement jusqu'à ce que Derek ne tremble plus et respire normalement. Le Loup-garou appuya un peu plus son visage contre le torse de Stiles et inspira doucement, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur son épaule, évitant la peau de son cou et sa nuque. Il ne voulait pas provoquer le loup de Derek après un réveil aussi... mauvais.

\- Ça va mieux ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

Derek ne répondit pas directement, soupirant plutôt, et Stiles ferma de nouveau les yeux en ravalant un frisson, le souffle chaud du lycan frôlant sa peau. Il resserra sa prise autour de lui quand Derek posa sa main entre ses deux omoplates. Le jeune homme commença à faire des cercles de son pouce sur son épaule et résista à la tentation de déposer un baiser sur le front du Loup-garou. L'odeur de Derek l'enveloppait agréablement et Stiles soupira d'aise.

\- Merci, Stiles, murmura Derek.

Leur proximité arracha un frisson au jeune homme qui hurla intérieurement que jamais il n'avait été aussi peu discret, par tous les saints !

Ils restent blottis l'un contre l'autre sans bruits ni mouvements, juste... Bien, ainsi serrés, leurs respirations calmes. Stiles pensait que Derek était retombé dans les bras de Morphée, en plus d'être dans les siens, mais les bras du Loup-garou se mirent doucement en mouvement dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais agi ? Murmura Derek contre son torse.

Le jeune homme sursauta et bougea la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil plus bas. Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait presque rien, sauf que Derek gardait son visage pressé contre son torse, respirant son tissu... Son odeur.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Murmura-t-il aussi bassement.

Derek bougea à peine, mais rouvrit les yeux, les levant vers lui en les faisant briller dans le noir. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune humain, son cœur tressauta et Stiles ferma très fort les paupières en ravalant un juron.

Merde.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et soupira. Le Loup-garou bougea contre lui, et il fut enveloppé de chaleur.

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en parler ? Gémit-il pitoyablement.

\- ... Seulement... si tu veux. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est rien.

La voix de Derek était calme et grave, mais d'aussi près, Stiles était sûr d'avoir entendu une pointe de résignation. Il soupira et ferma les yeux en pressant son nez contre les cheveux de Derek, comme si le fait d'avoir les paupières clauses le déchargeait de toute responsabilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas... rendre les choses maladroites.

Le Loup-garou ne dit rien. Stiles se demanda depuis combien de temps Derek avait... comprit, avait réalisé que le plus jeune était attiré par lui. Ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier faisait tout pour se cacher, pas vraiment. Il n'avait juste jamais cherché à clairement l'expliquer à Derek, tout en espérant que ne pas y penser allait faire disparaître le problème.

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration, humant l'odeur naturelle du Loup-garou tout contre lui et soupira à moitié d'aise.

\- J'suis une bille en relation humaine. Lydia, Malia - hm, je voulais pas foirer le peu d'interactions que nous avions, grommela-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir.

Derek voulait des explications ? Bien. Voilà quelques excuses bien ficelées. Parce que c'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas rendre tout maladroit avec son béguin incontrôlable, sa jalousie passée envers Jennyfer... Dès le début, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt plusieurs années auparavant, ça avait tout de suite été physique. Parce que sincèrement, Derek était un gars très beau, il ne fallait pas mentir. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus Stiles trouvait des qualités et des défauts au Loup-garou, ce qui lui faisait encore plus apprécier sa personne. Et puis avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment, Derek était dans toutes ses pensées, tout le temps, oh mon dieu.

Il s'était un peu calmé sur ce qui devenait doucement une obsession quand il avait rencontré Malia, mais mise à part une franche amitié et une loyauté sans égal pour sa part envers celui qui l'avait aidée à faire face à son humanité retrouvée, ils ne partageaient pas grands choses.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il partageait beaucoup de choses avec Derek aussi... Peut-être que Malia avait senti elle aussi que, malgré son affection pour elle, Stiles considérait ce qu'il avait avec Derek comme... Particulier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, c'était vrai... Ils n'avaient rien, pas vraiment en tout cas. Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'avoir de la tendresse pour le Loup-garou. Parce que son béguin était extrêmement bien enraciné en lui.

Stiles soupira en silence, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse maintenant. Lâcher Derek et se retourner dans le lit pour éviter de trop se laisser aller à ses côtés ? Mais comme s'il avait senti ce qu'il voulait faire, Derek resserra sa prise autour de lui, un bras passé dans le creux de sa hanche et l'autre sous son bras, et ses mains caressaient doucement son dos. Le jeune homme souffla doucement, espérant que son cœur ne dansait pas trop la samba à l'oreille de Derek. Mais ce dernier semblait ne pas y faire trop attention, alors Stiles ne dit rien.

\- Derek, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... soupira-t-il, un peu tremblant, il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Hey...

Derek caressait doucement son dos, calmement.

\- Ça va, murmura le Loup-garou.

\- Mais je...

\- Non, Stiles. Vraiment, ça va, souffla le plus âgé.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres, s'empêchant de trop espérer. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Derek par(-)là, hm ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- De nombreuses personnes dégagent la même odeur que toi, tu sais.

\- Hm, je me doute, marmonna le jeune homme.

Parce qu'après tout, Derek était magnifique. Physiquement parlant. Et toutes les nuances qui le composaient psychologiquement le rendaient encore plus sublime.

Alors lui, pauvre petite hère qui avait si peu de pouvoir et si peu de volonté. Qui était-il pour résister ?

\- Kate avait cette odeur sirupeuse du désir.

Stiles plissa des yeux et grimaça doucement. Il avait la même odeur que cette psychopathe qui avait détruit la vie de Derek.

\- P-Paige, c'était plus léger, plus fleurit.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et déglutit difficilement. La voix du Loup-garou était si sombre, si basse, qu'il en avait presque du mal à l'entendre.

\- Jennyfer, c'était différent. Je ne pense pas que j'étais si consentant que cela.

Stiles fronça des sourcils et ravala un grognement, qui termina tout de même comme un petit bruit de gorge désapprobateur. Derek souffla un rire contre lui.

Le jeune homme se secoua et se décomposa en réalisant qu'avec ses bagages, le pauvre Derek devait systématiquement repousser les personnes qui avaient cette odeur de désir autour d'eux. Parce qu'avec ce passé... Comment pourrait-il s'approcher de quelqu'un après ça ?

\- Je suis désolé... Que mon odeur t'indispose, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Non... non, Stiles... Murmura le Loup-garou en se rapprochant.

Stiles cligna des paupières, surprit.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi, murmura Derek.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se résigna au dernier moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, de toute manière ? Mis à part " _Du coup, j'ai le droit de continuer de fantasmer sur toi ? Ou je peux commencer à espérer qu'un beau jour, je puisse commencer à passer plus de nuits à tes côtés ?_ "

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et enfonça un peu plus son nez dans les mèches de Derek pour s'éviter de sourire. Pas d'espoir, rien, pas une seule lueur - mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment contrôler ce genre de chose ? Eh bah nan ! Le jeune homme soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux du Loup-garou, et sérieusement, le petit grognement de contentement qu'il soupira arracha un sourire à Stiles.

Il sentit Derek sourire contre son t-shirt et le jeune homme gémit de frustration, parce qu'il commençait presque à avoir la tête qui tourne. Cette histoire... C'était beaucoup trop pour une nuit si courte, après une journée si longue.

\- Tu ne me rends pas la vie facile, tu le sais ça ? Soupira-t-il, lui-même surprit de son ton amusé, mais tendre.

\- Hm... Et ça t'étonne ? Tu me le rends bien. Même en dormant, tu parles. Ça ne m'étonne même pas, souffla Derek dans un rire.

\- Hey ! Intervint Stiles en se séparant un tout petit peu de lui, assez pour fusiller du regard le haut de son crâne. Je suis quelqu'un de très agréable !

Le Loup-garou fredonna contre lui, bougeant un peu son nez contre son torse, une nouvelle fois. Stiles frissonna.

\- Si tu le dis, Stiles, s'amusa clairement le Loup-garou.

\- Je le dis, parfaitement, je le clame haut et fort ! Je le revendique, d'ailleurs ! Et puis quoi encore, namého. Je suis un garçon très agréable.

Stiles sentit Derek sourire contre lui, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Par dieu, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir voir le Loup-garou en cet instant ! Mais d'un autre côté, la pénombre leur offrait une intimité et un endroit propice aux confidences, comme ils étaient en train d'en avoir ; au lâcher prise, comme Derek était tout à fait détendu contre lui. Alors le jeune homme inspira doucement et s'installa dans la douceur de cette étreinte, papillonnant des yeux en ravalant un bâillement. Sans vraiment le réaliser, ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles contre la nuque du Loup-garou, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main juste en haut de son dos. Un frisson parcourut Derek et ce dernier glissa ses doigts sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Sa main reposa là, dans le creux de ses reins, chaude et rassurante.

Sans même le réaliser, le plus jeune des deux ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Puis il s'endormit, tenant toujours Derek contre lui. Mais le Loup-garou ne sembla pas lui en vouloir. Enfin, l'espérait-il.

.*.

Le lendemain, Stiles eut toutes les peines du monde à émerger. Oh, ne vous fourvoyez pas, il avait passé une très bonne nuit. Peut-être un peu trop bonne d'ailleurs. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années : il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était bien là, dans un lit chaud et moelleux.

Le jeune homme gémit à moitié de plaisir et de frustration. Il était bien là, mais le soleil s'amusait avec ses yeux. Catastrophe. Il roula sur le ventre en pestant, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller et l'odeur de Derek l'entoura. Sa main était biiiien trop lourde, mais il réussit à la lever pour frotter son visage et ses yeux, pour essayer d'estomper le coton de son esprit, mais le sommeil s'accrochait à lui comme du goudron chaud.

Avec une lenteur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le jeune homme se redressa pour s'étirer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il observa autour de lui sans vraiment réussir à... Eh bien, à comprendre ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Puis lentement, la veille lui revint en mémoire. Doucement, la nuit lui apparue aussi claire que du cristal et il tourna la tête pour constater que Derek n'était plus dans le lit.

Stiles fronça les sourcils comme un petit chiot perdu alors que son esprit s'éclairait un peu.

Oh. La nuit. Cette nuit. Oh... Oh ! Oh la la !

Avec un grognement, Stiles balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit et se mit debout - très compliqué. Traînant des pieds, le jeune homme sortit de la chambre, se cognant un peu partout autour de lui, style le chambranle de porte. Par dieu et tous les saints, il pédalait dans la semoule !

Lentement, il descendit les escaliers, tombant presque à chaque fois sur les marches. Il se concentra très fort, un pied après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le salon. Quelques bruits perçaient de la cuisine, et une agréable odeur de café lui parvenait. Il ronronna presque de plaisir et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'îlo de la cuisine, une main sur le visage pour se frotter les yeux et s'éclaircir la vision. Une main chaude se posa sur son poignet et il lâcha un petit bruit d'interrogation. Le regard un peu bouffis de sommeil, il aperçut tout de même le Loup-garou avec qui il avait passé la nuit lui sourire doucement. Derek glissa une tasse chaude de café dans sa main et Stiles baissa le regard sur cette dernière.

Il adorait le café. Il adorait le goût, surtout avec plein de sucre et du lait d'amande. Sauf qu'avec son hyperactivité, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde, alors il se contentait du décaféiné. Mais ce matin, Derek semblait avoir compris que son réveil n'était pas le plus optimal, et c'était du vrai café dans sa main.

\- Sucre ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Deux.

\- Lait ?

\- D'amande jusqu'à ce que ce soit beige, s'amusa Derek.

Stiles fredonna de plaisir et porta la tasse à sa bouche pour prendre une petite gorgée. Derek se détourna et s'activa dans la cuisine tandis que le jeune homme restait là, les jambes bien campées dans le sol comme si bouger allait le faire s'écrouler, à siroter son café. Café, que Derek lui avait préparé. Parce que le Loup-garou savait parfaitement comment il buvait son café.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles, un peu parce qu'il était toujours en boxer et t-shirt et qu'il faisait un peu froid, aussi parce qu'il était en boxer et t-shirt dans la cuisine de son béguin/j'en tombe peu à peu amoureux, et que ce dit béguin savait comment il prenait son café ! Ok, la plupart de ses amis savaient qu'il aimait le café d'une manière bien spéciale, que lui seul savait le préparer... Et Derek, apparemment.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux en terminant sa boisson. Derek le surveillait du coin de l'œil et dès sa dernière gorgée avalée, le Loup-garou reprit la tasse pour la laver. Stiles l'observa faire la vaisselle presque frénétiquement et maintenant qu'il était un peu plus réveillé, il prenait conscience de la gravité de ce dont ils avaient discuté durant la nuit.

\- Derek ? Commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le Loup-garou tourna la tête vers lui en essuyant la vaisselle. Stiles se frotta la nuque en détournant le regard.

\- Par rapport à ce... ce qui s'est dit cette nuit. Je... Je suis désolé.

Sa main se posa sur sa bouche et il joua avec sa lèvre.

\- Je... - il montra les escaliers - je vais y aller.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant que Derek ne l'apostrophe.

\- Attend, Stiles !

Quand il se retourna, Derek avait marché jusqu'à lui. Le jeune homme l'observa sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne se mette à battre un peu plus fort tandis que Derek s'approchait un peu plus. Les mains du Loup-garou prirent son visage en coupe et il se pencha un peu, son souffle caressa sa bouche. Stiles haleta, les yeux écarquillés sans trop croire à sa chance, à cette opportunité. Le regard de Derek était brûlant, chaud et agréable alors qu'il l'observait d'aussi près.

\- Est-ce que c'est ok ? S'enquit-il à voix basse.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu te fous de moi, c'est plus que ok, c'est-

Derek le fit taire en soufflant un rire et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les paupières du jeune homme tombèrent et son ventre se retourna alors que Derek pressait juste un baiser sur sa bouche. Une simple pression, un simple baiser sans prétention, et le jeune homme en était déjà tout retourné. S'il n'avait pas été réveillé à ce moment-là, là, c'était bon, il n'existait personne de plus conscient que lui en ce moment. Derek s'écarta ensuite à peine, respirant contre ses lèvres et Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer, le cœur dans la gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas une blague ? Un test, une...

Le Loup-garou plissa les yeux et s'il se mettait à loucher, Stiles était sûr qu'il pouvait le voir en train de sourire. Sauf que pour l'instant, il était trop captivé par les yeux magnifiques du Loup-garou, bleu avec des petites taches vertes et une pupille très large, cerclée de doré.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, lui souffla Derek. Enfin, si tu veux.

Les pouces du Loup-garou caressaient doucement ses pommettes et le cœur de Stiles battit un peu plus vite, une bulle d'euphorie éclata dans son torse et le soupire qu'il lâcha était tremblant.

\- Tu déconnes ? C'est plus que ce que j'espérais jusqu'à maintenant, gémit-il presque.

Sa main agrippa son t-shirt et il l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser, un plus franc cette fois-ci.

.

Les cauchemars ne cessèrent pas. Mais dorénavant, quand Derek se réveillait en pleine nuit, ignorant de la réalité et étouffé d'angoisse, il n'avait plus qu'à rouler dans le lit et enfoncer son visage dans le dos de Stiles, dans son torse ou son épaule, quelques fois son cou. Et son odeur le faisait reprendre pied, les battements de son cœur le berçaient jusqu'à la quiétude ; parce que son ancre émotionnelle était là, juste là, tout contre lui, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il désirait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ça, et l'esprit vif et déluré du jeune homme qui allait partager sa vie et son cœur pour encore bien longtemps.

* * *

Voici donc le post Tumblr qui m'a inspiré cette histoire :

" **austin-n-oli _** Confession: I have a friend who likes to text me at like 4am when he's had nightmares or he can't sleep or he just needs a friend. He thinks I'm always awake at 4am but really I go to bed around 12am and I change his text-tone to the loudest one I have just so it wakes me up when he needs me.

( _TRAD : Confession : j'ai un ami qui aime m'envoyer un message vers quatre heure du matin quand il a un cauchemar ou a juste besoin d'un ami présent. Il pense que je suis toujours debout a cette heure-ci ors qu'en fait, je vais au lit vers minuit et j'ai changé sa sonnerie pour ma plus forte que j'ai afin que ça puisse me réveillé quand il a besoin de moi._ )

 **l-ibellule _** you're the kind of friend everyone needs

( _TRAD : Tu es le genre d'ami dont tout le monde a besoin._ )

 **austin-n-oli _** I think that since its been a year since I made this post its time for an update. In the past year I've watched this post grow and grow, people I work with have told me about it as "this post I saw the other day" and they have no idea it's my post. The person I wrote this about has even reblogged it. He is no longer texting me at 4am. Not because we no longer speak but because the nightmares have stopped. He and I both are in a much better place. Most often the only times he's waking me up at 4am is when he's pulling me closer to him while we sleep. He's more than a friend now and I'm forever thankful to have him. Everyone messaged me saying he was lucky to have me but I think I was just as lucky to have him and I would do it all over.

( _TRAD : Je pense que depuis l'année où j'ai fait ce post, c'est le bon moment pour une mise à jour/au point. Durant l'année passée, j'ai vu ce post grandir et grandir, des gens avec qui je travaille me parlaient de ''ce post que j'ai vu l'autre jour'', et qui n'avait aucune idée que c'était mon post. La personne dont je parlais plus tôt l'a même reblogué. Il ne m'envoie plus de message à quatre heure du matin. Non pas parce que nous ne nous parlons plus, mais parce que les cauchemars ont cessé. Lui et moi sommes fans un endroit meilleur. Maintenant, la plupart du temps qu'il me réveille à quatre heure, c'est quand il m'enlace plus fermement alors que nous dormons. Il est bien plus qu'un ami maintenant, et je serais à jamais reconnaissant de l'avoir. Beaucoup m'envoyaient des messages pour me dire à quel point il était chanceux de m'avoir, mais je pense que je suis tout aussi chanceux de l'avoir et ( pas sûre de la traduction : ) si ça serait à refaire, je le referais._ ) "

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? ^w^ Ça fait un moment qu'elle traîne dans mon ordinateur, et les filles l'ayant corrigé ont bien bossé, merci à elles ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Eh oui, je suis toujours là ;) Un jour, je reccuperais mon retard dans les RARs et je reviendrais bientôt avec un autre Sterek !

Je vous embrasse :*

xoxo, 'Win !


End file.
